lostideasfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zombie Apocalypse
thumb|400pxZombie Apocalypse (im nachfolgenden ZA genannt) ist das Fun-Splatter LARP von der Lost-Ideas Orga. Es wird seit 2008 bespielt. Was ist ZA? Es bezieht sich auf das Leben während des Ausbruchs eines fiktiven Zombie Virus namens "AZURA", beziehungsweise direkt danach und ist ein einzigartiges, interaktives Spielkonzept, das sich an Spielen und Filmen wie "Dawn of the Dead", "Rise of the Living Dead", "28 Days Later", "28 Weeks Later" aber auch komödiantischeren Werken wie "Shawn of the Dead" oder "Zombieland" orientiert und die Teilnehmer in eine apokalyptische Zombie-Welt der Moderne versetzt. Die Zombie-Apocalypse ist eine Conreihe die in einer Welt spielt, die der unseren gleicht bis auf den Unterschied, dass nun die Untoten die Herrschaft in den Straßen übernommen haben. Es handelt sich hier um eine LARP-Veranstaltung der etwas "anderen" Art. Wir sprechen hier anhand des Settings und der geringen Überlebenschance des bespielten Charakters, auch gerne von "Survival Larp". Es geht in der Welt der ZA nicht darum, verborgene Schätze zu finden, die Welt zu retten oder der strahlende Held in güldener Rüstung zu sein. In einer von Zombies überrannten Welt geht es einzig und allein ums nackte Überleben. Die Teilnehmer spielen dabei an die Realität angelehnte, jedoch fiktive Individuen, die versuchen sich in einer solchen Welt zurechtzufinden, mit all den Abgründen, welche die menschliche Psyche in so einer Situation parat hat. Es geht darum, eine Welt zu bespielen und lebendig werden zu lassen in der der Ausnahmezustand herrscht, in der die Regeln, wie wir sie kennen, aufgehört haben zu existieren und man sich verzweifelt an dem letzten Strohhalm, an Werten und Normen krallt, die einem noch bleiben. Es gibt keine Erfahrungspunkte, keine Magie und keine Sonderfähigkeiten. Die Welt ist dem Untergang nah. Und ihr seid ein Teil davon. Ob Teil der Welt oder Teil des Untergangs ist dabei eure Entscheidung. Die Idee Das Wichtigste um gute "Survival" Cons Veranstalten zu können, ist unserer Meinung nach eine gesunde Mischung aus realistischer Härte und heiterem, apokalyptischen Humor. Wir haben darauf geachtet, dass im Regelwerk sowie den Cons selbst eine gehörige Portion von beidem vorhanden ist. Zombie Cons sind etwas vollkommen anderes im Vergleich zu den alteingesessenen Fantasy Larp Veranstaltungen. Genau dieser Unterschied muss spürbar sein und nah erlebt werden können. Der Realismus spielt dabei für uns eine große rolle, denn nur was wirklich da ist wird auch bespielt. Wir werden zum Beispiel einen Bunker nur dann für das Spiel nutzen, wenn er auch real vorhanden ist. Steht dort stattdessen eine verlassene Schule, dann ist der bespielte Rückzugspunkt der "Survivors" (der Überlebenden, siehe SC) in eine ehemalige Schule eingezogen, statt in eine Bunkeranlage. Ebenso ist eine im Wald aufgespannte Plane, kein mystischer Dungeon voller Drachen und Schätze, sondern eben nichts weiter als ein aufgestellter Wetterschutz. von den örtlichen Gegebenheiten über Ausrüstung bis hin zu den Charaktereigenschaften/Fähigkeiten muss alles real vorhanden sein oder realistisch dargestellt werden können, damit es spieltechnische Relevanz hat. Die Idee von Lost Ideas ist es nicht nur von der Masse der Larp Veranstaltungen abweichende Settings zu bespielen (oder Teils neu zu kreieren), sondern eine erkennbar andere Art von Larp anzubieten. Es gibt bei uns daher keinen allumfassenden Hauptplot der als Grund dafür dient, dass alle Abenteuer und Helden sich zusammenfinden, um gemeinsam eine weltrettende Aufgabe zu lösen. Vielmehr geht es bei uns um die Lösung von Problemstellungen und eine Fülle von Aufgaben um als Charakter schlicht und ergreifend zu überleben. Auch wenn sich die äußeren Umstände (zum Bespiel durch Teilnehmereinwirkung) auf einer Con drastisch ändern sollten und sich wirklich so eine Art gemeinsame "Aufgabe" abzeichnet, so ist noch lang nicht gesagt, dass sie erfüllt werden muss, geschweige denn für die Anwesenden auch wirklich erfüllbar ist. Der generelle Härtegrad, der während des Cons erzeugten Aufgaben, Situationen und Gegner, wird von uns bewusst nicht an die üblichen Larp-Normen und Charaktermöglichkeiten angepasst, sondern realistisch abgewogen und dann konsequent bespielt. Es ist dadurch manchmal sehr leicht eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und z.B. all diejenigen aus dem Weg zu räumen, welche den Charakter dabei stören. Andere Aufgaben sind fast unlösbar, sowie manche Gegner einfach vollkommen überlegen. Eine gesunde Einschätzung der Lage seitens der Teilnehmer (ob die Aufgabe machbar ist, ob es sich lohnt und wie hoch das Risiko ist), ist für das Überleben des Charakters absolut notwendig. Konfrontation der Spieler mit den harten Umständen und ihrer oft konträr laufenden Interesssen werden bei Zombie Apocalypse von uns gefördert. Einfallsreichtum, konsequente Härte aber auch soziale Kompetenz sind hier notwendig, um seinen Charakter am Lben zu halten. Der abschließende Charaktertod ist hier nicht zwingend - einige stellen sich als wahre Überlebenskünstler heraus - allerdings ist der Tod von Charakteren bei uns ein gebräuchliches Spielelement. Sei es durch gefährliche Situationen, falsche Entscheidungen oder einfach Pech. Das Sterben gehört in einem solchen Genre dazu, egal ob es sich dabei um Spieler, Statisten oder Festrollencharaktere handelt. Grundsätzliche Änderungen des "gewohnten" Spielerverhaltens auf einem unserer Cons, sind kalkuliert und gewollt. Gruppen sowie Einzelpersonen werden häufig nicht nur auf sich alleine gestellt sein, sondern dann und wann gegeneinander agieren müssen, um zurecht zu kommen. Im Grunde muss sich jeder seine eigene Taktik, sowie sein Charakterverhalten zurecht legen, um in einer solch harten Welt überleben zu können. Zusammengefasst kommt es einfach stark darauf an, was man aus seinen realen Befähigungen und den Situationen um sich herum macht. Manchmal hilft auch einfach ein wenig Glück. Regelwerk http://www.zombie-larp.com/guide/Zombie-Apocalypse-das-Regelwerk.pdf Teilnehmerkategorien Bei ZA ist es möglich sich als NSC / Zombie oder SC / Survivor anzumelden. Der Unterschied liegt hier spieltechnisch wohl auf der Hand. Während die Survivor weiterhin versuchen mit allen Mitteln am Leben zu bleiben, stellen unsere Zombie Teilnehmer die allgegenwärtige Bedrohung dieser "zivilisierten" Welt dar. Vergangene Veranstaltungen *Zombie Apocalypse I - "Rise of the Undead" *Zombie Apocalypse II - "Return Of The Undead" *Zombie Apocalypse III - "Back to Hell" *Zombie Apocalypse IV - "Hold the Line" *Zombie Apocalypse V - "Fight or Die" *Zombie Apocalypse VI - "Two Years later" *Zombie Apocalypse VII - "Two Years later II" Geplante Veranstaltungen *Zombie Apocalypse VIII - "Facing Fronts" 'Kontakt, Impressum und Rechte' Kategorie:A Kategorie:Zombie Apocalypse